Foster the Storm
by RememberME2199
Summary: Storm crashes to Earth during a lightning storm, and lands on Jane's van, Storm strangely doesn't remember who she is or where she came from. While in New Mexico, Jane takes it upon herself to take care of Storm. Along the way, they start to develop feelings for each other, and the Brotherhood of Evil and the X-men begin a wild goose chase to try to get to Storm first.


FOSTER THE STORM PART 1:

_She seemed to have come out of nowhere,_ Jane thought. She, along with Selvig and Darcy, looked down at the woman who had just fallen from the sky. It took no more than a minute actually. One moment they were studying an aurora-borealis-type phenomenon and the next there was a flash of lighning and roll of thunder; and, this woman fell on the hood of the van and onto the dusty ground. Save for the rain that began to pour.  
"Poke her is she alive?," Darcy asked while peeking her head over Selvig's shoulder.

"Darcy!," Jane shot her an angered look. Darcy held up her hands in innocence, "Dude. Hey, this lady just fell from the sky. I'm just making sure she's not dead. I wouldn't want to get sued or anything..." Jane tuned the rest of the nonsense Darcy was sputtering out as she focused her attention on the woman. She appeared as a black woman; with short silver-white hair that barely fell to the base of her chin; and she wore a tattered, black, leather suit with a matching cape. Jane tilted her head in thought and confusion, _who is this woman?_

"Jane." Jane turned quickly to see Dr. Selvig moving to the unconscious woman, "help me out would ya'? Darcy you too." Dr. Selvig hooked his arms under her armpits to hold her up, Jane grabbed her by the feet, and Darcy opened the back door to the van. Dr. Selvig nodded to Jane, "On my count. 1. 2. 3." They lifted her up off the ground with some difficulty and carried her to the back of the van. Once there, they set her down on the seat not being occupied by equipment. Darcy gasped, "Oh jesus, Jane she's bleeding!" Darcy pointed to the woman's stomach. Yeah, she was right. The woman was bleeding. The front of her suit was ripped diagonally, and there were three nasty cuts that were decorated with blood going across her stomach. Jane began to look around frantically, "tissues? Band-aids, anybody?" Selvig quickly took his scarf off and handed it to Jane, "wrap her in this. Hopefully, we can make it to the hospital before she bleeds out." After she wrapped her stomach, Jane cursed, "her head is bleeding too." Jane looked to Darcy and reached her hand out, "Darcy gimme your beanie." Darcy held onto her beanie tightly, "what! Why? I just got this." Jane rolled her eyes in impatience, her frustration was starting to build, "just give me your beanie. I'll buy you another one. Promise." Darcy pouted before she took off her beanie and tossed it to Jane. She used the beanie to apply pressure to the wound on the side of the woman's head. The blood was beginning to stain her white hair.

She said to Selvig," drive us to the hospital."

_/foster the storm\_

Click. Click. Click. Click. Turn. Click. Click. Click. Click. Turn. Click. Click. Click. Cli-

Darcy groaned, "ugh! Jane! Come on, what are you gonna do next? Break out in an elaborate tap-dance sequence. You're driving me insane, man!" The trio sat in the waiting room of the town's hospital. The mystery woman had been in the emergency room for about two hours now, and Jane was pacing out of anxiousness and worry. "Darcy is right, why don't you sit down Jane? You'll pace your feet right off. I'll go get some coffee from the mess hall." Jane plopped down in the chair next to Darcy and sighed loudly.

She rested her head in her hand.

She crossed her left ankle over her right.

She crossed her right ankle over her left.

She threw her head back and sighed.

She twidled her thumbs.

She counted the number of tiles on the hospital floor.

She drank the coffee Selvig returned with. Too sweet.

She cracked her knuckles once she was done with her coffee.

She held her breath to see how long she could last. 2 minutes.

She heard Selvig snoring in the chair next to her, and Darcy's head was beginning to bob up and down. "I can't do this." Jane stood up and began pacing again, she chewed on her thumb nail. Soon, the emergency room door opened, and a middle-aged woman in green scrubs walked out. "Are you the one who brought the woman in a few hours ago?" Jane smiled in relief, _finally. _"Yeah. I am. How is she? She didn't bleed out or anything?"

"No. Thankfully she didn't but uh, do you happen to know this woman's name?"

"No. I don't, I'm sorry."

The nurse hummed, "that's a shame. Because she doesn't know either."

Jane shook her head in disbelief and breathed, "what?"

"Follow me, miss."

_/foster the storm\_

"So you really don't remeber anything?" Jane sat in a chair next to the hospital bed with the woman in the blue hospiatl gown. The woman in the gown shook her head and looked down at her hands. "I have no idea. You say I fell...from the sky?" Jane chewed on her lip and nodded at the woman, "more of like, out of a..a, uh.. storm." The woman nodded slowly and looked back up at Jane with tired blue eyes. She smiled weakly and placed her hand over Jane's. Jane looked down at their hands and back up at the woman. "Thank you, for saving me, it is much appreciated Ms. Foster."

_Her hands are soft. _Jane was caught off guard for a second then nodded and returned the smile, "you can just call me Jane." The woman laughed shortly, "then if I can call you Jane, you can call me Storm."

Jane tilted her head, and her forehead wrinkled in confusion, "Storm?"

"Of course! You said that I fell out of a storm. The name is appropriate." Jane smiled wider and laughed. "Okay, _Storm_. I'll come back tomorrow to check up on you, the nurse said that you're not scheduled to check out until the day after next." Jane got up and walked to the door. _What a perfect night for a storm..._


End file.
